Remix Dimension
by TitansX121090
Summary: REVISED The Teen Titans join forces with a band of Titans from an alternate Earth to stop the villiains of both their worlds from completing the ultimate plan to reck the Teen Titans world forever.


"Titans go!" Robin screamed as a bus came hurtling towards the team. Starfire and Beast boy (turning into a falcon first) took the sky only leaving streaks of green and red. Raven merged with the shadows of the ground teleporting herself to the other side of the plunging bus, Robin quickly took out his bird-launcher and took off over it. Luckily Cyborg had caught the bus skidding backwards almost into a corner store.

"Sorry," he said regaining his posture, "I don't take the bus till seven!" he tossed it directly back towards the enemy. The car exploded before it could even hit the opponent; they were still covered by the smoke from the black mist. Robin was fighting a lean pale kid with a black jacket; hoodie, and other dark clothes. He came up with a roundhouse kick, left jab, and right, left, front, double kick in mid air as the other boy blocked and exchanged jabs. After a couple of fist throws Robin finally hit him, knocking him on the ground. He took out his bo-staff and held it to his throat.

"Who are you," Robin demanded, "And why did you damage S.T.A.R. Labs?" The pale kid didn't say a thing all he did was flip himself up from the ground kicking Robin's bo-staff in the process, it flew into the air as it slapped against the concrete. Finally you could hear his grim voice.

"Keep your head out of our business kid, it doesn't concern you so just your scrawny ass out of it, oh yeah; by the way," suddenly something started to tear through his arm, blood dripped on the ground as it continued to grow; it must have been excruciating. Once it was over the guy had to sharp spike-like bones sticking out of his arms. Robin eyes were as wide as an owl. He hadn't seen something like that since the whole Trigon problem. He spoke with a more sinister voice, "The name's Gaunt, remember that when I'm cutting you into pieces!" he speed up for his fatal blows. Robin rapidly parried every swing; it was like a fight with Red X again, he thought but it only lasted for a couple of seconds.

_What type of guy is this, he's relentless, almost as serious as Slade. But there's something else I can't put my finger on it…that's not it…I can't explain it but something seems wrong here_, Robin thought as he dodged a right blow that would have cut him in half. Gaunt sliced the car engine as Robin did a back flip stomping on his bo-staff. He nonchalantly grabbed it and stood in his famous fighting pose_. Darn…I guess I'll put my finger on it later_, he thought again as the raging skeleton came charging towards him.

"Azarth Metrion Zythos!" Raven said as the sewer pipes arose from the ground like undead zombies. Her eye was on the mysterious girl with the red streaks of hair, wearing a small black jacket, with a small scarlet t-shirt that left a V in the middle of her collar, she wore tight black pants with black boots with red soles. The girl covered herself in a smog of darkness; Raven couldn't find her so she rolled the pipes into a ball tossing it at the dark orb. It flung through like a cloud and the girl was gone.

"Where'd she…" she was interrupted by a cloud of pitch black floating twenty feet above her, the girl came falling down on her for an aerial attack. Before she would be pummeled by the girl a familiar blue laser hit the girl flinging her onto the ground. Cyborg ran into the scene amp up for action.

"So I see you met little Miss Darkness."

"I thought that was me," she said sarcastically as the dark energy rapped around her fingers; the girl was still on the ground when both of them charged for a full frontal assault. The girl's eyes started to fade and she started to giggle a menacing laugh. She spun around creating a black tornado and smothering them in the darkness. Cyborg randomly shot wherever he thought she would be as Raven tried tracking her telepathically.

"She moving to rapidly, I can't stay with her." Raven told him but she soon heard that annoying laughter again. Right away she stopped him and told him as both of them tried to walk around. Everything was pitch black; it was like they're caught in the mist of space.

"Isn't so easy fighting what you can't see is it Goth girl and Boy bot." She started to chuckle again as Raven controlled her rage. Cyborg almost had steam pop out of his ears.

"Who'd you think you're callin…?" Raven held her hand up motioning for him to shut up. She knew of this girl's powers; she had the ability to create dark matter; an unknown form of energy that is manifest as a non-reflective black substance. She remembered Robin looking it up on the Titans Research Computer; she knew what to do now!

"Cyborg, Can you give off any high beam that could break through the darkness?"

"Sorry Rae," a mini-flashlight opened up from his shoulder, "This is the only light I got." Raven knew by the girl's laughing she'd attack soon so she'd have to do something fast. She realized again what she had to do. She put a black force field around Cyborg,

"Stay here."

"What're you doing?" he asked with apprehension as she began to say something that was unexpected.

"Mesemernon Solaris Aertes!" all of the sudden she gave off a negative energy force that turned everything opposite. All the light would have turned to dark but since that was absent all the dark turned to light. The girl's laughs turned into screams as its outburst sent everything including Raven backwards. The field dissolved and Cyborg ran towards Raven helping her to her feet.

"Whoa, when'd you learn that?" he said placing her back on the ground.

"A lousy boyfriend with a couple of spell books." She saw the girl rubbing her head a couple of feet ahead. She was infuriated like she would shot lasers out of her eyes.

"That's not fair, two against one," she started to levitate herself as she regain her evil grin, "Time for some back up, Berserker!" there was a moment of silence as both of them started to wonder who she called. All they knew that it wasn't for a good reason. It was like an earthquake was trembling with every one of that thing's steps. Raven and Cyborg were in broken up by the dark girl with a humongous juggernaut in ancient armor. He spoke in a deep voice that seemed to shake the ground as well.

"So finally wimpy Midnight needs my help!"

"Shut you trap, Take the cyber geek,"

"You know you should still respect your elders, brat." He said staring at her then gazing intently at Cyborg. But it was as though the stare was a diversion because a split second later he was stampeding as fast as a motorcycle, ramming into Cyborg. Raven flew to the ground as the girl came towards her with an eye of vengeance.

"Your mine Goth girl."

In the sky Beast boy was hit with a fuming laser blast as he began to fall at terminal velocity. Luckily Starfire caught him and shot her optic lasers. It skimmed pass the strange girl with the bat wings sticking out of her back.

"Where'd you learned your aim Red, a cereal box?"

Beast boy shook himself out of it as Starfire spoke.

"This girl is starting to push my pins."

"Um Star, it's pushing your buttons." He said turning into a bat flying right after her. Starfire hastily darted star bolts at the dark angel. The villain dodged most of them but was agitated by the green and orange kid. She took out a gun similar to a pistol loading it as the clicked echoed.

"Time to show you some real shooting lessons." She said as the bullets ignited speeding out the like a machine gun. Both of them almost got hit as Star started her bolt barrage again as both of them were going back and forth between hits. Her radiant green eyes were imparted with buoyancy.

"Beast Boy, take her rear, I got the front." He turned into a falcon, sneaking around from behind the wicked girl. As BB circled around cutting through the soft clouds he noticed a tiny dot from the distance. It looked like nothing more than a bird but he considered something amiss when it seemed to gain speed, it was accelerating in their direction. He tried to call Star but it would risk turning into human-form and falling to his demise. So he did the first thing that came to his mind. He swerved back to her direction flying as fast as he could to reach her. The closer it got the more he could see; it was a girl probably the winged girl's accomplice. He was closer to her and knew he could make it if he made a direct hit. _It might take Star by surprise but at least it would keep her alive,_ he thought. He instantly changed into a hippo landing on the powerful star furious alien.

"What…Beast…" she was thrown off a little as she lifted him up; he turned back into human. Before either one of them could say a word a funnel of clouds swiveled pass them, Starfire's vivid red hair fluttered in Beast Boy's face and he had to close his eyes to brace the force. The helix of wind tackled the winged girl as she trembled all over the place; she was bruised and scratched to the core. The other girl turned to his direction as her face was still covered by her vibrant orange hair. The other girl regained her composure as she began to roar at the unknown girl.

"Damn it Tempest, watch who you hit," Beast Boy saw with stun that the cuts from the girl's hurricane blast were starting to heal her self, "That alien chick has better aim then you!"

Her hair flickered down revealing her gorgeous face. Which harmonized with her outfit; it was a tight slate colored sleeved top with cuts that left the front of her shirt with an X, she had a grey belt with slate pants and grey high heel boots. _Whoa she's hot_, he thought to himself as Star spoke to him.

"Thank you for the rescue Beast boy, you're a true _mioluf_."

"Just made a quick move nothing else." He was silenced by the screaming of the girl called Tempest.

"I did it on purpose angel, next time you leave me out the top plan you'll be caught in a twister."

The winged girl fired at the girl nearly hitting her dead on,

"Next time you strike me you won't have to worry about missing another assignment," She loaded her gun again and spotted Beast Boy, "For now listen to my orders. The changeling's mine, take the alien." She dived at BB and Star as he leaped from her arms morphing into a sparrow. Star flung upwards just missing her sharp bat wings.

"What, that's the best you got? I hate playing hide and seek." The wind girl attack Star with a streams of forceful wind as both of them faced off. On the ground Robin was going all out heavy with two of his staff as the bone kid slashed away. Left, right, double stab, triple spinning slash, parry left, parry right, gut slice and an unexpected back flip kick. This was the first time Robin actually was getting exasperated, his master taught him how to keep a strong stamina but this kid; Gaunt, was cold-blooded.

"Not bad kid," He said retracting his left sharp bone sword he paced slowly towards him as Robin stepped back, "You're making me fight at my highest rate, you're almost indomitable," the right bone condensed and expanded, "and it's real aggravating." And abruptly he lashed forward at an accelerated speed. Robin knew he couldn't avoid it completely but he wouldn't be sliced in two. He swayed clenching his teeth as it severed into his left arm. He came back with a slashing storm. Robin countered with his bo-staffs but grunted with pain as the cut started to ache, but he had to chuck them when Gaunt cut them in half. He did a double back flip as his enemy hacked. He pushed himself in the up landing straight on the kid's shoulders. Gaunt had a frustrated look on his face as he commented.

"Stand still you fucking monkey!" Robin landed and rolled grabbing his bird-a-rang ricocheting across his face. It bounced off and flew right back in his hand, He smirked devilishly.

"The name's Robin, remember that when your in prison."

"I'll remember it when I carve it on your grave." His second spike came out and they started to brawl again. Raven was fighting Midnight blocking strikes and kicks with her solid energy. The girl came up with a couple of throws but Raven countered with blocks an energy blast, as she flew into the air. Raven halted her air-borne and tossed her towards a wall, lamp post, then back on the ground. Midnight immediately levitated herself up and started to cast dark matter around her. Raven created a dark wind that blew it away out of sight; she did it without any effort.

"I don't see why you fight, the only way you'll win if you opponents afraid of the dark and I'm definitely not afraid of it."

"Dark…you want dark," she created another dark force it formed into large serpent-like creatures; "I'll give you dark bitch, Ha!" The black serpents propelled towards Raven as they coiled around her gaining density as she added on more of the dark energy. She could feel them gripping her, pushing the breath out of her. The malevolence in her eyes started to glisten as she stepped towards her.

"Looks like there's more to my powers than fear." She said as Raven gasped for air trying to call Cyborg. On the other hand he was getting pummeled by the giant. His moves were too fast and he didn't even get one hit on him. He clutched him by the throat as he tossed Cyborg into a pole. _Come on how could someone that huge be so fast_, man. He thought to himself as he got up looking at the broken pole; he continued to lie on the ground waiting for the juggernaut to rout him down. Once he was a couple of foot steps away from him he uttered.

"You mighta gave me two strikes," the pole tightening in his cybernetic grip, "But I can still make a home run." He thrashed it across his face as he jerked up but pressed himself down. It was like a misquote bite.

"Shifty, a sly move that would of work if you hit me correctly," he cracked his armor along with his knuckles, "I think we'll be needing a demonstration." As Cyborg was about to be battered again her heard a faint "oof' and a loud break like an intense punch. What followed was a deafening crash and the pieces of glass flying from the china store. Suddenly he was covered from the shadow of a muscular kid at least his age (17); he pounded the man. He had jet black hair, black sunglasses, a black t-shirt with a belt with an oval shape H, black pants, with a matching combat boots. He had a friendly smirk which was covered by his mini-goatee. He spoke with an extreme voice.

"I saw you getting thrashed back there," he cracked his right fist, "thought you'd need a helping hand." He helped him up but before Cyborg could say anything the Berserker came out of his pile of rubble.

"It's you, how did you follow us here."

"You leave such an obvious trail to follow." Berserker roared as he ran to confront him as the unknown teen spoke quickly to Cyborg.

"Can you hold on a second I need to teach Lancelot here a lesson." He dashed forward as the monster rushed a rapid swing but to Both Cyborg and his amazement the kid did a backwards parry. He held his hands in a boxing position and started with the most supreme fist throwing he'd seen in a lifetime. He hit every part of his body, left right, left, right, and did it so quick it was like a blur. The only reason he knew he was hitting him was because of the repeated clanking sound of his hard fist against the metal armor. Berserker looked like he was about to be knocked out when the boy caught a Robin getting slashed by a skeleton kid. He charged forward speaking when doing so.

"Sorry but I have to cut this dance lesson short." He flipped forward hitting his hard boots in his face. You could hear the loud break of shattering teeth or a jaw bone. The collision was had so much force that it was enough to launch him through the air. Cy looked at the almost unconscious man sedated on the concrete.

"That kid don't play." He said brushing the debris off his shoulders. Robin collapsed on the hood of a car; he lay injured gasping for air and felt like he was going to die.

"You gave a good fight birdie," he held him by the neck ready for the final blow, "But it wasn't good enough." Robin could envision the sharp bones piercing through his body, he tried to struggle but he immobilized by soreness. Rather than him getting stab he felt himself drop and saw Gaunt getting snatched by a big fit kid. Once he landed he tossed the kid forward but he landed on his hands doing a back flip contracting his bones with a disgusting ripping sound.

"Don't know how you came here but I now how you leaving; dead and departed."

"Just like you Gaunt, you got the mouth but you can't back it up." He said back as Gaunt rage was noticeable. Bones started to grow from his body everywhere; tearing through his clothes as blood trickled all down his body. Robin was in a state of revulsion.

"You should talk, I'll show you once and for all!" the literal skeletal creature fumed towards him. The unknown kid was apparently ready as he took his fighting stance. He came with the same deadly slashes that he did to Robin but he dodged them with ease. He knocked him to the ground as the bone creature flipped himself up almost cutting his chin. You could see his wrath burning as his bones became spikier the hits were getting to the point where it was about to scrap his skin. Suddenly he tried to finish him of with scissor chop but to Robin's surprise it the unknown kid didn't dodge it he blocked it with his own arms, though by the look on his face must of hurt severely. He held his head down trying to make the pain go away. It was the perfect moment for Gaunt to start taunting.

"So you can't say anything now," he said trying to cut harder, "You can't say anything cuz you're finally losing?" the kid's arms must be strongly durable Robin was thinking, because only a tiny bit of blood ran down his arm. His face regained intensity as he started to push away from Gaunt's hold. He readied his arm for the final attack as he managed to say.

"You're the only one who gonna lose…," he slipped his arms away from the scissor hold, grabbed them before Gaunt could make another move then spun him around like a whirlwind, "Today!" he let go and he flew towards the traffic light retracting his bones. As Midnight was suffocating Raven she didn't expect her team-mate to come flying into her. The impact was brutal as both of them were tumbling across the road like Jack and Jill.

The snakes started to loosen as Raven regained her breath.

"Here's my chance, Azarth Metrion Zinthos!" she was blanketed into a dark outburst as the snake hissed away. Gaunt and Midnight handle getting up as she was about to go for a round three but Gaunt motioned her to stop he only said two words.

"Hellfire, retreat." Midnight's expression was pure bafflement as she was about to defy him. This time his spike contracted again and a solemn gaze meet her eyes.

"You heard the order, let's go!" though she wasn't fond of it she did as she was told; a black fog eclipsed everything in the manner of a cyclone including the Titans. In the air the message was received as the airborne battles were closing to its commenced. Star was caught in a whirl of clouds as Beast boy was doing serious air maneuvering trying to avoid the gunshots. Suddenly the wicked girls started to notice the dark smog.

"Shit," Tempest said, "Sorry girl I'll have to finish you off later." She let go of Starfire who was dizzily spinning after the breezy battle. She plummeted down as the winged girl stopped shooting Beast boy muttering under her breath. Both of them puffed through the darkness like raindrop in a puddle. Soon as they did it started to fade away, once it did the only people left were the Titans and the anonymous kid. Robin held his self up with his right arm over his severe wound.

"There gone; they escaped." He said with a frustrated voice, Raven help him putting his arm over her shoulder. The kid gradually started to talk as the other members of the team rallied together.

"They retreated because they're following orders towards their plans." Cyborg approached him with inquiry.

"So how would you know about it?"

"Because they're my enemies." Robin had the urge to speak as well.

"Just, who are you?" an eyebrow from the mysterious kid rose as he responded.

"Sorry, guess it's sorta shocking to bust in here without giving my name, well it's Hunter; leader of the Titans X."


End file.
